Waiting Dragon
by PeaceInThyme
Summary: Lucy returns home from yet another failed date to find an irrational dragon in her house. Loke shows up to save her, and that's where things get interesting. one shot NaLoLu Lemon.


**AN**: MMF fun. Fair warning: MMF involves involves MM moments. Light bloodplay (really light, but some people can be sensitive about that stuff).

Lucy opened her door and grumbled darkly. Men were stupid, every last one of them. Men who she dated were especially stupid. She thought about just giving up dating, but if her friends started looking any sexier to her she was sure to have issues with them. The last thing she wanted was to come onto someone, be rejected, and then have someone else mad because she didn't pick him. All you can stomach rejection and misery, yippee!

Distracted by her thoughts Lucy didn't notice the gleaming eyes staring at her from the back of her kitchen. The growling did penetrate the haze. She looked up sharply but saw nothing besides those eyes. The voice came next. It's familiar source made her relax at first, but the dangerous sound then terrified her.

"Why? Why Lucy? You smell like cigarettes and whiskey and sweat and horny men. Why? Why do you reek of disappointment and unfulfilled sex? Did he blow his load before he even got started?"

Natsu started forward, stalking toward her like she was an adversary. He growled and muttered and shook his head violently.

"Lucy, what's... aw, crap."

It was Loke. He must have picked up on her distress.

To Lucy's shock Loke dropped his suit jacket and tore open the dress shirt, not bothering to even loosen his tie. "Lucy, go get in the shower please. I'll help Natsu out."

Lucy scampered away to the bathroom. Natsu darted after her but Loke stepped between them. Normal Natsu could have avoided this easily, and Lucy was sure Loke could have delivered a crippling punch in that moment. Instead, Loke grabbed Natsu around the waist with one arm and grabbed his hair with the other. Loke pressed Natsu's head into his shoulder and hissed, "Bite."

Natsu bit. He knew it was Loke and knew it wasn't Loke he was angry with, but that didn't matter. He had to bite someone and he really didn't want to bite Lucy. He never should have came here. Anger poured out of him as he tasted Loke's blood. It flared back up when he thought of someone's hands on Lucy.

Loke pulled Natsu's head up and looked in his eyes. They didn't look dangerous anymore, but they were still far from normal. Anger, fear, sadness, loathing, and fading rage poured out from him. Loke pulled Natsu against his chest. "You know, there are better ways to tell her that you're interested than this."

Natsu sighed and pulled himself into Loke, rubbing his face against the spirit's chest. "You know, you smell like her now - and not in a way that makes me want to kill you. It's like, once she became your owner your smell changed almost completely. You still smell like emptiness, but you also smell like nighttime and Lucy instead of grave dust and random girls."

The two stayed pressed together until Lucy came out. She had showered quickly and thoroughly, wanting to see what was up but not wanting her scent to further upset Natsu. Hair wet and skin still damp, she was wrapped in a tightly knotted robe that just covered her thighs. She stood looking dumbfounded at the sight of Loke and Natsu embracing.

The two turned to look at her in unison and she just about melted. They both took a deep breath, doubtlessly smelling her new arousal. She walked toward them uncertainly. Loke held out a hand to her but Natsu only pulled himself tighter against Loke.

Lucy pressed in under Loke's arm and felt Natsu tentatively slide one arm around her as well as Loke. "I wanted you, not him. But you guys are connected and I meant it just as a warning not a marking and now it's all messed up and everyone is going to hate me," Natsu rambled. Lucy turned her eyes up to Loke. He looked - sad.

"Can you fix it?" Lucy asked.

"No. If I mark him I'll be bound to him and if I don't he'll be left incomplete. He can't move past it, and he won't be able to mark anyone else either."

Lucy looked at the bloody bite mark on Loke's shoulder. "Is that all it takes? A bite that breaks the skin?"

"No," mumbled Natsu. "You have to bite with intention and you have to swallow some of the blood. I'm sorry Lucy, I was thinking about you when I bit him, but you guys are too close."

Lucy nodded. She leaned over and kissed Natsu lightly, tasting Loke's blood. She stretched up and licked the wound, making Loke gasp. "Loke, I want you to mark me like Natsu did you."

"No way." It was said in Unison.

"Loke, please. This can be okay if we make it, I know it."

Loke looked at her pleading face and Natsu's forlorn one. He sighed. They could spend their entire lives with him, but he could not spend his entire life with them. He sighed. Even if he didn't do this, their loss would be felt.

Loke bent toward Lucy's shoulder. She shifted so that she could bury her face in the uninjured side of his neck. He kissed her shoulder gently and bit down just hard enough to draw blood. He felt Lucy bite down hard on his shoulder and instinctively bit back harder. Lucy clawed at his back. Natsu moaned and took a step away. Lucy quickly licked the new wound and broke away, pulling Natsu between them.

"Now, mark him, as hard as you can," she said to Loke. She presented the untouched shoulder to Natsu and whispered hotly, "you mark me. I know you can go deeper than that lousy lion."

Natsu growled and pulled Lucy to him. She pressed into him, rubbing him with her body. Her lips touched the juncture of his neck and shoulder, a much more dangerous place to bite than he was willing to bite her. He felt Loke's teeth. He felt Lucy's teeth. He tasted Lucy's skin and then her blood and thought only "Mine."

The result took their breath away. The three crumpled to the floor and began licking and sucking at the wounds. Lucy liked the taste of Natsu's hot blood, like cinnamon and smoke. She liked the taste of Loke's blood, like starlight and time. She liked the taste of her blood off Natsu's lips - honey and lavender tinged with his cinnamon sweetness. She liked the taste of her blood off Loke's lips, which seemed to only amplify her taste instead of mask it.

A new sensation overtook her. Loke's tongue, tasting like Natsu's blood, was in her mouth. Natsu's mouth was on her breast, his tongue lathing her nipple She writhed against them, running her hands through their hair and settling on the new bite marks to dig in and keep the blood flowing. Loke nipped at her tongue and pressed his hand into her wounds, covering his fingers with blood.

Loke trailed the bloody fingers down Lucy's stomach, creating a trail that Natsu followed with his tongue. When Loke reached below her abdomen he gently cupped her sex before sliding one finger inside. Luce moaned and squirmed. Natsu lifted his head and nipped at Loke's shoulder, quickening the nearly stopped blood. "Mine too," Natsu growled

Loke moved his mouth from Lucy to Natsu. Lucy nipped at the shoulder Loke exposed in this movement and Loke slid another finger inside. Lucy clawed at both men's backs as she gave a wordless cry.

Loke drew his fingers out and rubbed them against Lucy's nipple. As Natsu moved out of the kiss to lap at this new delight Loke grabbed Natsu's hand and stuck several fingers in his mouth, sucking hard. Natsu gave a sound of surprise and delight, thrusting himself against Lucy.

Loke licked Natsu's fingers and placed them above Lucy's opening, just above the bundle of nerves. He looked at Natsu seriously. "When she asks for more, move here," he said, moving one of Natsu's fingers against the nub, causing Lucy to jump. "Try to match my rhythm. Do not let it get dry, that hurts in the wrong way."

Loke kissed Natsu again before moving his face back to Lucy, nipping her bite marks, filling his mouth with the taste of blood, and kissing her yet again. Natsu moved his mouth to Lucy's sticky breast, growling at her taste. Loke slipped the fingers back inside her and began feeling for that hidden spot. Once he found it he made sure that every thrust brushed against it.

Lucy pulled her mouth away and began gasping in rhythm with Loke's hand. "Now, Natsu. Give her more now."

Lucy pulled and struggled. "No, too much, too much."

Loke did not relent. Natsu followed his lead kept up the pace of his fingers, surprised to feel that Lucy's body was changing - the little nub was softening and a hard center was emerging. "Loke?" he questioned.

Loke brushed Natsu's fingers with his thumb and felt the area. He began quickly circling the little pearl and then moved back so Natsu could continue. Loke concentrated again on his fingers, applying more direct pressure than a gentle graze. Natsu bit at one nipple while Loke sucked on the other. They each bit at their bite marks. Lucy clenched and clawed and writhed, unfamiliar with this horrible pleasure. Both boys bit at Lucy's breasts and she exploded.

Loke quickly pushed his palm into Natsu's hand to keep him from continuing to rub while still gently stroking Lucy's walls to prolong her orgasm. Before she could catch her breath Loke was on top of her, pushing her legs tight together and forcing himself between them. Natsu growled, but then stuck one hand under Lucy, causing her to arch up and easing Loke's access.

This wasn't the most comfortable position, but it did keep Loke from being deep. He was long and Lucy was inexperienced, a combination that could lead to trouble if he wasn't careful. Loke felt Natsu's hand on his hip. A glance told him that Lucy was stoking Natsu slowly, not trying to bring him but keeping him engaged. He would be next. Loke thrust harder, trying to enter Lucy fully despite the restrictions he had placed. Natsu bit Loke's nipple, drawing blood. Loke moved faster. Lucy moaned and must have done something to Natsu, because he began to purr into Loke's chest. Lucy arched up and drew her nails down Loke's side. Loke roared as only a lion can as he went over the edge.

Natsu licked the blood from Loke's chest and pushed him to the side. "Gentle," Loke warned as Natsu settled himself between Lucy's legs. Natsu took a moment to stop himself before moving forward. In that moment Lucy's hand found Loke and began to stroke him as she had Natsu. Loke threw his head back and groaned. He had just started softening. Lucy's soft hand, now covered in their combined juices, wouldn't allow it. He reached his hand between Lucy's legs and rubbed at her sensitive bud as Natsu thrust with barely contained power.

Lucy became rough, squeezing and pulling Loke painfully as she came. Her orgasm brought Natsu, who issues his own dragon-like roar. Before catching his breath, before withdrawing, Natsu pushed on Loke's chest. "Scoot back," he panted.

Loke scooted backward, abandoning Lucy's hand. Natsu pressed himself hard into Lucy and leant over, taking Loke in his mouth. Lucy pushed her hand against her barely moist neck wound hard, wetting her fingers anew. She stuck them in Loke's mouth, moaning softly as he sucked. Being careful not to dislodge Natsu she leaned over and softly bit Loke's hip.

Between Natsu's energetic if unskilled ministrations, the soft fingers thrusting into his mouth, the teeth nipping at his hips, and the fact that he was sensitive enough scream Loke did not last long. Natsu kissed Lucy and moved to her side, wrapping his arms around her. Loke did the same.

Lucy woke up slowly. The light was coming in the window wrong. She was sore. She tried to move but found that she was trapped. Lucy took a deep breath and tried to remember. Her bindings moved and she realized she was trapped in a pile of intertwined arms and legs. She wriggled experimentally. Someone groaned. That someone had pink hair. A long fingered hand stroked against Natsu's cheek. Lucy followed that arm to see sleepy hazel eyes. Lucy shifted. She would go back to sleep in this oddly protective pile if the floor wasn't so damn uncomfortable.

Lucy wriggled herself free. When her floor mates protested she suggested that they move to the bed if they wanted more cuddle time, since it was far softer in there. She made her way stiffly to the bathroom, considered a shower, but then decided to move to the bed instead. The boys were there. Natsu was cuddled against Loke's chest. Lucy suspected that he had been carried.

When Lucy approached the bed Loke kissed Natsu then drew back, leaving a Lucy sized area in the middle. Lucy smiled and crawled in. She was snuggled from both sides and fell quickly asleep.

When Lucy woke again she found both boys awake. She smiled happily. Then she frowned. "Um, guys, what's next?" she asked.

Natsu smiled broadly. "Easy. First, Loke will make us all a big breakfast. Huge. Probably need to go to the store, even. You and I will stay here and kiss for that whole hour."

Loke smiled and continued the plan. "After breakfast, Natsu will clean up all by himself. It's going to be a huge mess, so you and I will sit on the couch and kiss for the whole hour."

"After that, you can take a bath."

"You're probably pretty sore, so it'll probably take more than an hour."

"At least two."

"So, Natsu and I will sit on the couch and kiss for an hour."

"And then Loke and I will kiss for the other hour."

"No, I disagree. After the hour of kissing we should start a list of all the things we want to do together, both as sets of two and three."

"You're right, that will take at least an hour. Wait - just sex stuff or couple stuff too?"

"Both, but different lists, I think"

"Yes. Then Lucy can read the list and add her stuff to it while we get clean."

"Yup," concluded Loke, "a solid plan."

"You guys, be serious. It's not like it's gonna be that easy." Lucy pouted as she thought over the logistics.

"But it can be, if you let it," said Loke.

"We're mated now, all three of us, bound together."

"It's a sacred contract."

"Sealed with blood, and magic, and sex."

"If you rail against it, it's going to tear you apart."

"But if you go with it, it's going to make everything better. It was designed to make everything better."

Lucy smiled. The boys were talking in stereo and it was so cute. "Fine," she said, "I have just one question."

"Okay," said Loke.

"Name it," said Natsu.

"Out of synch," thought Lucy. "Will there be more biting?" she asked aloud.

"I guess"  
"that sort of"  
"depends mostly"  
"quite predominantly"  
"on you," they finished together.

Lucy grinned. "I am personally in great favor of biting."

Natsu purred and snuggled into her neck, licking the healing mark that Loke left. "See?" he said. "Just fine."

Loke purred and kissed the mark on her shoulder where Natsu had bit her. "Even better than fine."


End file.
